Saved My Life
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Caitlyn never looked where she was going. One day when she does this something happnes that will alter her life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Saved My Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

Caitlyn Gellar never looked were she was going her head was either in her phone or listening to a new beat on her iPod or both today it was both. Today was the day that was going to change her life forever.

With one foot about to step on the road a hand jerked out and pulled Caitlyn backwards as a black car speed past them. Yanking her headphones out of her ears she turned to thank the person who had just saved her life and was meet by soulful brown eyes staring back at her.

"Thank you," she said

"No problem," said the guy

Caitlyn gasped "Oh my gosh your Nate Grey,"

"I am but please don't draw any attention to the fact?" asked Nate

"Of course not," said Caitlyn

"You should watch were you going next time," smiled Nate

"I always get told that," said Caitlyn

"This happens often?" Nate asked

"No I never look were I'm going but I've never almost been hit by a car," said Caitlyn

"Would you like to get a drink with me?" asks Nate suddenly

"I'm too young to drink," said Caitlyn

"I mean a coke or coffee or something," said Nate

"I'd like that," smiled Caitlyn

So side by side and while looking they crossed the road and headed into a small café just a little way down the street.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Saved My Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

Since the coffee date after Nate had saved her life Caitlyn had seen him twice more, one for lunch and for coffee. Since the first coffee and the other meetings the curly haired boy from Connect 3 hadn't been far from her mind. But she hadn't been far from Nate's mind either in fact he'd thought of little else since he had first laid eyes on her.

But now Caitlyn was going away and she wouldn't be able to see Nate for 6 weeks but what she didn't know was Nate was also going away so they would both be without the other.

Except neither of them knew where they were going so they were in for a bit of a surprise shock.

Caitlyn had just stepped foot on the grounds of Camp Rock.

"CAITLYN," shouted a voice

She turned to see "MITCHIE,"

The two girls ran towards each other and hugged while a curly haired guy off side said "Caitlyn,"

"Come on dude your obsessed with that girl from back home you can see her in 6 weeks," said Shane

"No I think I-"

"Come on," interrupted Shane dragging him away.

Moments later Mitchie and Caitlyn were getting themselves situated in their two person cabin.

"Have you heard this year we have two celebrity instructors and a celebrity camper," said Mitchie

"Who?" asked Caitlyn

"Connec-"

A large bell rang interrupting Micthie's words.

"Oh come on that's the dinner bell," said Mitchie

As Caitlyn followed Mitchie towards the dinning room she could of sworn Mitchie had been about to say Connect 3. But no that wasn't possible Nate would have mentioned he was going to Camp Rock wouldn't he but they hadn't talked about that. So could he, could he be here. But she would think about that later she was starving. But Nate would remain present in her mind.

Across the way a curly haired boy was observing her. Caitlyn no it couldn't be she would have mentioned she was coming here wouldn't she no wait they hadn't talked about that. Well the girl certainly looked like Caitlyn. But at the moment he had to go his brothers wanted to eat and so did he. So with one once last look in the girl's direction he was off. Caitlyn ever present in his mind.

Review Please

Happy New Year

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Saved My Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

Since he thought he had see Caitlyn the day before he had seen her everywhere all over Camp and he was convinced that it was her. So the next time he saw he phoned her.

He watched as the girl he knew was Caitlyn pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hey," she said

"Hey," he said

"What you up too?" she asked

"Nothing just staring at your from across camp," he answered

At this statement she turned and saw him stood watching her and hung up before going over to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you coming?" she asked

"We never talk about it. I was going crazy the other day I thought I saw you but then I didn't see you again and the I saw you everywhere yesterday but I was trying to think how to approach you and then I phoned you," explained Nate

"Nate come on he has a girlfriend back home," said Shane

"I don't have a girlfriend. Caitlyn is not my girlfriend and this is Caitlyn," said Nate

"Oh sorry," Shane said to Nate "Hey Caitlyn sorry about that he just talks about you so much at home anyone would assume you were his girlfriend," Shane explained to Caitlyn who blushed as did Nate.

And then Shane walked off.

"Sorry about that," said Nate

"It's ok so you talk about me do you popstar," teased Caitlyn

"Just a bit," smiled Nate

Caitlyn gave him a look.

"Ok a lot, I hope while we're here I can really get to know you without the paps appearing everywhere. I really like you Caitlyn and I don't want wrong place wrong time paps screwing up any chance I may have with you," explained Nate

"Nate I understand the paps aren't you fault they never are you haven't in anyway screwed up your chance with me. And I really like you too," she smiled

"Really," said Nate tapping his chin with two fingers a mischovoues look in his eyes.  
"What you planning popstar?" asked Caitlyn

"Nothing," said Nate before he swooped in and claimed Caitlyn's lips with his own.

To say Caitlyn was shocked was an understatement. Nate Grey was kissing her, Nate Grey liked her a lot, Nate Grey talked about her at home a lot and Nate Grey was kissing her. Ok she'd already thought but it's not everyday a famous popstar kisses you. And with that thought she shut her brain off and melted into the kiss as the pair wrapped their arms around each other and shut the rest of the camp out not there was anyone watching as they had all gone for lunch.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Saved My Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

Nate was on his way to see a certain curly haired girl, when he heard her talking to someone and he wasn't going to listen but then he heard his name and he was intrigued to know what they talking about.

"So what's going on with you and Nate?" asked Micthie

"Well you know the whole car saving thing. But here and at home oh Mitchie he's so amazing. I mean I've only known him a few weeks but he's so nice and I really like him," gushed Caitlyn

"Sounds like you're in love," smiled Mitchie

"I can't be I haven't known if long enough to love him," stuttered Caitlyn

"Some love is slow and some is fast," smiled Mitchie

"He really likes me," said Caitlyn

"How do you know?" asked Mitchie

"Because he told me," smiled Caitlyn

"What did he say?" asked Micthie

"I hope while we're here I can really get to know you without the paps appearing everywhere. I really like you Caitlyn and I don't want wrong place wrong time paps screwing up any chance I may have with you. I told him I knew the paps weren't his fault and I really liked him to," smiled Caitlyn her mind going back to the night before.

And as she replayed the kiss in her head, a smile appeared on her face and her eyes went all dreamy. She also didn't hear Micthie speaking to her until she whacked her on the arm.

"Hey!" exclaimed Caitlyn

"And I said and then what happened," smiled Mitchie

"Nothing," lied Caitlyn

"Come on I know your lying," Mitchie

"I'm not," lied Caitlyn

"She is," said Nate popping up from round the corner.  
"Were you listening?" asked Caitlyn

"Maybe you'll never know," smirked Nate

"So she is lying?" asked Mitchie

"Yep," said Nate staring at Caitlyn.

"Ok she can tell me later I'll leave you two alone," said Micthie

"Nah its ok I was just passing, heard my name and was curious," said Nate

"So you were listening," said Caitlyn

"Hmm," murmured Nate before he kissed her and left

"Hey!" she exclaimed

He turned, winked and continued on his way.

"So what did happened last night?" asked Micthie

"We may have kissed," smiled Caitlyn staring after Nate.  
"And?" asked Mitchie

"And nothing we kissed and then we came into lunch and we didn't see each other until after the jam. And he walked me back to the cabin, kissed me and left," said Caitlyn

"So wait you kissed at lunch time. I thought he kissed you last night I didn't know he'd kissed you twice," said Micthie

"Three times," said Caitlyn

"You want to go find him and kiss him again don't ya?" asked Mitchie

"Is it a crime?" asked Caitlyn laughing

"Nah," smiled Micthie "Is he a good kisser?" she asked

"Can I let you in on a secret?" asked Caitlyn

"Course," smiled Micthie

"I've never been kissed before. Not properly anyway. A brief peck in elementary school. But then no one wanted anything to do with cuz someone spread some stupid false rumour about me," whispered Caitlyn "But yeah he's a good kisser," she smiled

"We can record tomorrow or sometime over the next six weeks go find your boy," smiled Mitchie

"He's not my boy," said Caitlyn

"Not yet," called Micthie

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Saved My Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

The black haired guy observed the couple sat making out on the docks. His girlfriend walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Is that?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Now come let's leave them be," she whispered dragging him away.

"When did that happen?" asked Shane as Mitchie dragged him away.

"A couple of days ago," said Mitchie "Now come on leave them be," she ordered.

**Down on the pier.**

"Shane was just watching us," smiled Caitlyn as she snuggled against Nate.

"Probably shocked I have a girlfriend," smiled Nate. "Man I don't know if I'm going to get used to that," he mused.

"What?" asked Caitlyn with a smile.

"You as my girlfriend. I've thought of little else since we met," he sighed. "And now it's real. It's phenomenal," he added.

"Hey before I met you I was just a fan. I dreamed of meeting you since Connect 3 made it's first public appearance," sighed Caitlyn a dreamy smile on her face. "You should have seen me when I got home after I met you I was literally freaking out. It took my mum ten minutes to calm me down before I could tell her I met you," she added.

"What did you like about me so much?" asked Nate.

"Well you were, I mean are, cute and you had, I mean have, such a soulful voice plus you have awesome guitar skills," she smiled.

"I liked you because you didn't freak out when you met me," said Nate. "Now I think I'm going to have to re think this entire thing," he sighed.

"What?" asked Caitlyn, her face falling,

"I'm joking," chuckled Nate pulling Caitlyn to him.

"Good," said Caitlyn. "I like you," she whispered.

"I like you too," he whispered. "A lot," he added.

"Well I'm going to see your a lot and raise you another a lot," smiled Caitlyn.

"Then I guess we're on equal pages," chuckled Nate.

"Hmm," murmured Caitlyn snuggling into him.

"This is so nice," he whispered leaning his head against hers.

"The peace and quiet. No screaming girls. No cameras in your face?" asked Caitlyn looking up at him.

"Yeah," sighed Nate "Sometimes I wish I could just stay here. But then I love the studio, my family and the fans. The fans we wouldn't be here without them," he added.

"Hey I'm a fan," said Caitlyn.

"No you're my girlfriend," smiled Nate.

"Nate Grey's girlfriend I like that," smiled Caitlyn.

"So do I," smiled Nate "I like it a lot," he added with a grin before he captured her lips with his.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
